A hermetic sealing cap employed for an electronic component housing package housing an electronic component is known in general. Such a hermetic sealing cap is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-264675, for example.
In the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-264675, a lid (hermetic sealing cap) of ceramics employed for a package housing a semiconductor device (electronic component) is disclosed. This lid of ceramics is formed with a thickness exceeding 0.7 mm in order to ensure prescribed mechanical strength.
Following thinning of an electronic component built in a portable telephone or the like to which thinning is required, a hermetic sealing cap of an electronic component housing package housing the electronic component has been also desired to be thinned in recent years.
However, the lid (hermetic sealing cap) of ceramics described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-264675 must be set to the thickness of at least 0.7 mm in order to ensure the prescribed mechanical strength, and hence there is such a problem that the lid cannot be sufficiently thinned.